


A Little Buffing Aught'er Do

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: ROTG_Kink Meme Filled [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch thinks to much and Bunny Saves him from his own thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Buffing Aught'er Do

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt found here: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2200.html?thread=2948760

Despite who he was with, Pitch always slept fully clothed. He had never felt comfortable enough to sleep naked around, not even after sex. It was too unnerving. The idea that someone would see his lanky body when he had no control over hiding it was enough to make him tense. Bunnymund didn’t seem to mind though, allowing Pitch this small comfort in their relationship. It made Pitch wonder if Bunnymund was as content as he acted. It would be better if he had someone less weird. A spirit that didn’t hide under other people’s bed at nights- one who wasn’t the living embodiment of fear. One that was capable of feeling something besides fear and hate.

Bunnymund shifted in front of him, his fur rippling along with the movement. His whiskers twitched and Pitch watched Bunnymund make to speak. “Something on your mind?”

“Go back to bed rabbit.”

“I’ve been trying but something tells me you got something you wanna say.” Pitch blinked when he found himself staring into deep spring green eyes and his face started heating up, shadows clinging to the sides of his face.

“If I have something to say I’d say it.” Pitch responded, calling the shadows to himself and using them to turn himself so he wouldn’t have to see the concern in Bunnymund’s eyes. 

Bunnymund’s fruity laugh filled room. A paw landed on Pitch’s shoulder, moving down his to his chest and pulling him into the Pooka’s back. He shifted and tried to warm up the cold space his body was now occupying while fruitlessly glaring at the far side wall as if it were the reason for his new discomfort. A small kiss to the junction of his neck had him sighing as Bunnymund’s paw stroked his stomach.

“I know you Pitch. You wouldn’t tell anyone if something was really bothering you.” Bunnymund, kept a slow pace on Pitch’s stomach as he relaxed.

Pitch had to give Bunnymund credit. Despite all the words they had thrown at each in the past the Pooka really did know him. He cleared his throat and put a stop to Bunnymund’s stroking, though he’d have to admit he’d miss that, he needed a clear head for what was to come next.

“Don’t you think we’re odd?” Pitch rolled around in his lover’s arms and looked him in the eye. He swallowed, partial due to nerves.

“Odd?” The expression on Bunnymund’s face told Pitch he didn’t get it. “How? You’re not that much shorter than me and sure you like your dresses but that doesn’t mean-”

“No you stupid Pooka!” Pitch smacked Bunnymund on the shoulder as the Easter Bunny began laughing. Pitch had to bit his lip to keep from smiling at his antics. “And they aren’t dresses they’re robes.”

Pitch huffed and waited for Bunnymund’s laughter to settle down a bit. “I meant, someone more like you.” He hadn’t meant to say that. Whatever happened to the man who inspired fear from the dark ages?

If Bunnymund didn’t look confused before he sure did now. His ears flicked and he reached up to scratch one. “I’m not following.”

Pitch bit his lip and took a breath. He’d have to stop beating around the bush at some point. “Aster,” He began. “You’re the Guardian of Hope, you bring joy to kids every Easter when they find your eggs you’re good and I’m just the Boogeyman. Incapable of loving. You should find someone else.”

Pitch makes to move as his voice crack on the word. There he said it, now Bunnymund would come to his senses and find someone else. He was up and out of their bed- well more of a nest really- when two arms shot around his waist and pulled him into a large furry lap. He struggled to get loose but the arms tighten up and a pair of furry lips pressed a kiss to the junction of his neck. 

“Pitch.” Bunny whispered, nuzzling the side of his lover’s face. “Why wouldn’t I want you? Look at you, you’re sexy.”

“I am not” Pitch blushed and ran a hand down his arms. “I’m all limbs.”

Bunnymund kissed his shoulders, leaving a few hickies in his wake. “I love your limbs, especially your legs.” Pitch let out a yelp as he found himself on his back, Bunnymund between his legs. The Pooka fumbled with Pitch’s pants until he got them off. He ran a paw down both legs before sucking, biting and licking at the bend of Pitch’s knee.

Pitch gasped, why hadn’t he noticed how good that felt before? “I love how long they are.” A paw ran up his unmolested leg straight to his ankle and slowly continued the journey south to the flesh part of this thigh. “And I love how I can make you squirm just by rubbing them.”

Bunnymund pulled back to admire his handiwork, a hickie just above the flesh part of Pitch’s right thigh. Bunnymund’s other paw had yet to stop its movement and Pitch was slowly getting worked into a frenzy. Pitch stuttered out another complaint, “and I’m skinny and my nose is weird.” 

Bunnymund laughed and leaned up to nuzzle Pitch’s nose. The Nightmare King getting embarrassed enough to close his eyes. “I like your nose, it’s cute. Reminds me of carrots.”

Pitch blinked past the fog of arousal that had settled over him. “My nose is a carrot?”

“A cute carrot.” Bunnymund whispered, unoing Pitch’s robe and biting into his clavicle and putting a few more hickies there as well. “And as for being skinny… I don’t really care.” 

Pitch bit his lip as Bunnymund continued adding hickies to the places where there was little fat to protect him from his lover’s assault. He whined and bucked up when Bunnymund bit into that spot that blood rush past his ears. 

“I have shark teeth and weird creepy fingers that look like claws!” Pitch countered, trying to pull back. 

Aster sat back on his heels a smirk crossed his face as Pitch struggled to catch his breath. His lips had turned a dark grey colour from all the biting and the shadows that moved down his body were jumping everywhere. When pitch finally opened his eyes, he pulled the other man into his lap and took a hand between his paws. He brought to his mouth and kissed each digit separately.

“You know, I’ve never really paid much attention to your hands. I wonder if you’re sensitive here too.” He popped one of the digits into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip, the same way he would with Pitch’s cock. Pitch moaned now, not even trying to hide them as Bunnmund repeated the process again and again until Pitch was out of breath and fully hard beneath him. Pitch whimpered Bunnymund’s name repeatedly as the Pooka started on his knuckles. Pitch wailed, thrusting up as pleasure ran down his digits and up his arms to pool hot and heavy in his groin.

“I don’t care about your teeth mate, you’ve never bitten before.” Bunnymund whispered against Pitch’s palm.

Pitch was pretty much in heaven at this point, body heated from Aster’s attention and mind close to sinking in pleasure. He was pretty sure he could die happy until that nagging voice returned again. He shook his head and pulled his hand away.

“I’m the living incarnation of fear.” His eyes were wide, flickering between arousal, fear and a bit of hope. “Everything you stand against.” Shadows leapt off the wall and tried to grab at Bunnymund. Pitch watched as Bunnymund jumped and tried to duck the mock fearlings. This had to be a deal breaker, he wouldn’t want to be with him after all this right?

As soon as the shadows returned to their place, Aster pulled Pitch fully into his lap and kissed him. He lets his tongue run along his lower lip as he grabbed a full paw of Pitch’s ass. “That’s what I like best about you Pitch. You’re my opposite, without you I wouldn’t stand a chance of getting those ankle bitters to believe in me.” 

Pitch felt a strange unease inside him. He’d never heard someone say that about him before. “But the other spirits-”

“The other Spirits?” Bunnymund snorted, “is that who you’re worried about?” he cuddles Pitch closer in his lap and nuzzles the side of neck. “I don’t care what the other spirits are saying. They don’t know you like me. I love you and I’m not going to just up and leave you because some spirit can’t keep their trap shut.”

Hope bloomed in Pitch’s chest and he smiled. He could hardly believe his ears. Aster didn’t mind his centre, Aster thought he was useful. He wrapped his arms around Aster’s neck and placed a kiss on his lips. “Thank you Aster, it means a lot.”

“If you have these thoughts again come to me. We can talk.” Aster kissed him back and repositioned them back onto the bed. “And if any spirits give you a hard time I’ll give them a harder one, you hear?”

“I can take care of myself Aster.” He laughed, cuddling up into Aster’s warm body and let his love wash over him. Though he still had other nagging issues to take care of and reminded Aster of them with a thrust of his hips.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the very horrible OOCness going on.


End file.
